Log Horizon: The Second
by Just call me Rage
Summary: Elder Tale Online, one of, if not the biggest MMORPG game in the world has just released it's newest expansion. Old players return, but what this update holds takes them entirely on surprise. The Second is another take on how people deal with the Apocalypse, I also changed the location to be on the EU server. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: The Second**

Elder Tale Online. One of, if not the biggest massively multiplayer online role playing games in the world. The games popularity has been at it's all time lowest point since the delay between expansions, but now with new content headed to the global servers, most veteran players are coming back to relive their favourite game once more.

Jack tried opening his eyes. He hissed at the sunshine as the rays pierced trough his eyelashes. He felt the heat on his skin, the scent of the early summer air was caught in his nose and sounds of the city got in to his ears.

-I must have dozed off, said the youngster with a slight sound of disappointment in his voice. He began walking just stop again. He was still a bit hazy after that nap.

-Weird, I don't remember going to the park today, he thought as he started digging his pockets for his phone to check the time. A slight panic formed when he didn't find the device in his right pocket where it always was. While searching, he was now fully awake and realized that he wasn't even wearing his own clothes. Instead of his usual hoodie and jeans, he was now wearing a tank top, with a sleeveless vest on top, and loose pants with knee pads strapped to each leg. On his arms he had arm guards covered by soft fabric sleeves that definetly weren't cut from the same material as the top.

-When exactly did I get this tall!? He said out loud as he looked down to his toes. He scanned his body, starting from the toes, moving up step by step.

-What the… what is this? The boy said.

-These are my characters clothes… he said and covered his mouth.

-My voice is deeper too! He thought. His brain started moving. The gears were grinding, grey matter moving and reality started to sink in. He was in fact, in Hyde park, the most **AFK** area of the European servers.

-No way… This is… Elder Tale..?

Elder Tale Online

Server: **EU**

Location: London Outskirts

PvP: Enabled

The air was cold, it had just stopped raining and his breath was forming steam as he exhaled. He knew the city gates were up ahead, it made him slightly more nervous.

-Play it cool, keep to yourself and don't make eye contact.

He pulled his hood a bit, covering most of his face. He wore a brown leather cloack and had clean military boots. He was tall and pretty muscular.

What he didn't know, was that a pair of interested eyes were looking at him. Tracking him. Examining him. Hunting him. The shadow slowly and silently grabbed his katana strapped to his waist. He stood up and began moving.

-Shouldn't be a problem, the two said to themselves, each to boost their confidence.

**-Assasinate**

It was silent.

The cloacked man flinched.

He fell to the ground.

The assasin moved to secure the target. A pool of blood started forming as the ripper moved away from his victim. It began to rain as the victims body despawned. The blue shards flew up and took the fastest route to the cathedral.

Jack The Ripper had completed his mission once again.

End of chapter one_

Authors Notes:

I'm not sure what I'm trying to accomplish with this novel-ish thingy. Might continue it, might not. Please tell me what you think and you could see more of this.

**-Rage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Jack The Ripper**

The city was full of noises. Chatter of people, animals walking around and the gears of the magic powered lighting system creating a small _clank_ every time they turned. Normal days would go by quickly, but today had something special about it. Something was off. Something was wrong.

-Have you heard?

-They say he's a monster!

-No footprints or anything…

The towns folk, both Adventurers and People of the land were on high alert. Everyone was suspicious of one another, keeping a keen eye on everyone, but keeping from making eye to eye contact. Jack The Ripper, the most infamous murderer in the city, had slain another victim. The man was yet to respawn, but the military was waiting in front of the cathedral to bring him in for questioning. He was known for his silent moves and the fact that there were never any eye witness'.

- I couldn't even hear him, everything just went black, was the usual response once the victims were questioned.

-Seems like you completed the task once again Jackie, said a young woman with a monotone voice. She was looking out of the palace window, watching people pass by.

-Stop calling me that, replied jack with a clear tone of anger, besides this job is definitely not good form my reputation and you know that **Elise**.

-Assasins usually aren't very popular now are they Jackie? Elise replied.

Jack saw that the queen was clearly trying to annoy him, but decided to let it slide.

He didn't really want to annoy the queen of the People of the Land. Elise, although a bit harsh on the outside, was the one to save Jack from a group of **PK**'ers. In the first few weeks Player Killing became some payers' main source of income as they didn't know what else to do for money. After some time the situation got better, but PK'ing is still an active business.

-How did someone as bad mannered as you ever get to be the queen anyways? He said and turned to leave the room.

-Let me know if you have some other work for me, he said and waved not even turning around to do so.

The man Jack had killed last night was a part of an XPP Grinding guild. Experience Potions, given to players under level 30 on a daily basis. Since the Apocalypse, some players began kidnapping low level players, making them work and taking their potions daily, making leveling easier for themselves. Leveling wasn't that big of an issue to Jack, as he had already reached the old level cap of 90.

-Hitting level 100 would be nice, but the amount of experience required is insane, he thought as he strolled down the city streets. Working as a "trash collector" for the queen had really paid off, Jack smirked, as he walked up the stairs of the best inn in the city. The whole top floor was now his living quarters, with an armory and all the other necessary items needed for an assasin. Jack was just about to turn the key, when he noticed that the door was unlocked. He took a step back, reaching for his katana. Slowly taking it out of it's sheat.

-Who could it be, he thought, maybe the guy yesterday saw my face and he's now out for blood? The worst scenarios ran through his head, as he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

End of chapter two_

Authors notes:

Turns out Jack was Jack the Ripper! Wow, "really didn't see that one coming". It might not be the best of plot twists, but I wanted to get the iconic murderer in to the story, since it's set in London and everything. Also, there's another iconic character from London that will be introduced in the next chapter. Hype!

And for those asking, yes, Elise is Queen Elizabeth. One of 'em at least. Hope you enoyed!

**-Rage**


End file.
